


【盾冬】五十便士与小精灵（魔法AU）

by Cyatheaceae



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyatheaceae/pseuds/Cyatheaceae





	【盾冬】五十便士与小精灵（魔法AU）

Chapter 1

 

Steve走到家门口的时候，发现门缝里夹着一张宣传单，上面是一个美丽的小精灵穿着女仆装，广告语是烂俗的一句，“家政小精灵为你排忧解难！”Steve嗤笑了一声，揉了揉把它丢到了垃圾桶里。

回到家的时候，Steve依旧为自己乱糟糟的公寓烦心，谁来告诉他为什么累了一天忙着查处违禁魔法物品后，回家还要面对这样一种环境？

到处堆放着的衣服，看上去起码一个礼拜没有刷的碗堆放在水池里，和猛地坐在沙发上飞扬起的尘埃，他恨透了这间屋子。

Steve倒在床上，看着电视里介绍的家务魔法，他看了一会，无聊地关掉了电视，他坚信他不适合这些看上去软绵绵的生活魔法。

摆在床头柜上的青蛙钱包像是感应到了Steve的想法，呱的一声吐出了长舌头，舌头上面卷着五十便士。

“梅林的袜子啊……原来这个星期只剩下这么点闲钱了？”Steve呻吟一声，抓着那五十便士，捂住了他的双眼。

挣扎了几分钟，Steve还是决定从垃圾桶里找出那张传单，抚平了皱褶给魔法家政部打个电话，他或许早该这么做了。

“对……是的，请于明天早上过来，钥匙我会留在门口的地毯下面，好的，祝你有个愉快的夜晚，再见。”放下电话，Steve总算是松了一口气，他早就听说家政部的家用清洁小精灵非常专业，而且价格低廉，也许这次是个好的尝试？

——

Steve第二天回到家的时候，依然累的快要睡着，可是他一推开门，他像是来到了一个陌生人的家。

谁来告诉他，这个光洁如新的公寓真的属于他Steve吗？

他走到桌下上，看到一个便条，还有消失的那个他放在桌上用于付家政精灵薪水的五十便士。

“您的公寓已经全部清理干净！感谢您选择魔法家政部！家政精灵384号很高兴为您服务！”难看的不可置信的歪歪扭扭的字迹。

Steve笑了笑，把那张纸条仔细地折叠好放进抽屉里，他似乎看到了小精灵费劲地抱着对他来说过于巨大的笔在纸上东倒西歪地写出这句话的情景。

——

Steve毫不意外地在下一周末的时候又把自己的公寓搞的乱七八糟，他叉着腰看着这一次甚至更加吓人的公寓，无奈地从青蛙嘴里抠出五十便士，再一次拨打了家政部。

“请容许我向您推荐包年套餐，价格仍然是每次五十便士，但是会附赠小精灵每周一次准备的丰盛晚餐哟！当然食材是从您的冰箱里拿取的，但是请相信我们小精灵的专业，无论多么简单的食材，都能给您一场舌尖上的享受呢！”

Steve眯着眼想了想，觉得挺好，就和家政部签下了一只小精灵。

“384号小精灵将继续为您服务，感谢您的信赖！”

挂了电话，Steve想着这样每周看到焕然一新的公寓的同时还能美美地吃一顿，这简直是他不敢想的事。Steve扭头看着垃圾桶里的鱼薯包装纸，想着周末终于不用再看见你了。

这五十便士，花的真值。

——  
Steve执勤的时候就想到糟了，今天是小精灵来家里大扫除的日子，可是他似乎忘记给冰箱里添食物了，他脑补着几乎是全能的小精灵看着他那一冰箱的矿泉水该有多欲哭无泪。

或许他打扫完就直接走了？

Steve摸着下巴，觉得这一次自己亏了。

下班的时候已经很晚了，Steve还是顺道去了个超市，给自己买了点新鲜的肉类和蔬菜，就当是周末犒劳一下自己吧。虽然自己并不会处理这些食材，或许全部加到泡面里会是一个不错的选择？

推开家门的时候他就乐了，家里一尘不染不假，可是冰箱门大开，里面一个背对着自己蹲坐在放鸡蛋的格子那里的小身影让他心情大好。

家政部还是很负责的嘛，他想。

“先生！”那个背影转了过来，背上的小翅膀扑哧扑哧地扇动着飞到了Steve面前，“我是384号小精灵，我负责您的公寓和今晚的晚餐，可是……”说着他就委屈地撇了下嘴，“我实在不知道该怎么做……”他抽噎了一下，“我真是太不专业了！可是请您不要投诉我！“

Steve看着小精灵几乎要哭出来的小脸，忙安慰他，“是我的不对！我没给你准备食材，还让你在我这待到这么晚真是不好意思！“

小精灵揉了揉眼睛，擦干自己的眼泪，他看着Steve手上提着的袋子，“需要我现在为您准备晚餐吗？先生您一定饿了吧！“

“那……真是麻烦你了……“Steve呐呐地说。他把食材袋子放到桌子上，看着小精灵费力地从里面抱起一个个对他来说太过巨大的食材，飞的时候甚至挡住了他娇小的身影。

“额，要我帮忙吗？”Steve之前不知道，但是现在看着这个画面总觉得自己是在虐待小动物。

“不需要，先生！您请休息吧！”小精灵气喘吁吁的声音从一根玉米棒子后面传来。

Steve走到被擦的发亮的皮沙发上坐下，他扭头打量着这个小精灵，大概十五厘米高，翅膀是透明的两对煞是好看，蓝色的大眼睛配着一头微卷的栗色及肩发。这就像是他买给小侄女的圣诞节洋娃娃。小精灵戴着一个像是印着钢铁手臂图样的小手套，Steve不知道那是什么，于是他开口问了。

“那不是手套，先生，那是家政小精灵配备的机械手臂，可以更加灵活地做家务！只不过这个颜色和星星图案是我自己选的，您喜欢吗？”小精灵扛着大大的刀，一边切圣女果一边问Steve。

“喜欢，挺好看的。”Steve摸了摸鼻子，他咳嗽了一声，打开了电视。

梅林的椅子啊……他不敢想象这么一只看上去弱小的小精灵是怎么把一间对他来说如此巨大的公寓打扫成这样的，想想那个画面都觉得惨绝人寰。

小精灵有了食材后动作相当的利索，他很快的准备好了一顿晚餐，Steve看着非常满意，他尝了一口，对小精灵的手艺赞不绝口。

小精灵看着Steve吃完，又飞着拖动那个盘子到水池里快速地冲洗着餐具。最后他环顾了公寓的四周，似乎很满意自己的成果，飞到角落收拾自己的工具。

Steve跟着看过去，那里有一堆超小型的扫帚，拖把，抹布，打蜡用的各种工具，小精灵从自己裤子口袋抽出了一张桌布，把工具全部摊在布上面，打了个简单的结，挂在自己的背后。

“先生！我先走了，祝您好梦！”小精灵扛着一个大布包，飞到Steve的窗台上，很认真地对着Steve鞠了个九十度的躬，然后笑眯眯地飞走了。

“呼……”Steve终于松了一口气，他对着已经空无一人的窗台，喃喃地说了声再见。

“忘记问他名字了呢！“Steve有些懊悔，毕竟是以后一年都要见到的小精灵，不认识一下太不得体了。

“先生！“小精灵又急匆匆地不知道从哪个角落飞进来，一脸欲哭无泪，“请原谅我的莽撞，按照规矩我该介绍下自己！我给忘了！我叫Bucky,在魔法家政部的编号是384号，请多多指教！”  
Chapter 2

 

Bucky到Steve家里清扫的时间并不固定，有时是周末，有时却是礼拜三，小精灵解释说是其他客户的时间需要调整。介于Steve已经有好几次没碰到小精灵了，他有些失望。

看着冰箱里码的整整齐齐的食材，他就能想象当时的Bucky飞得有多用力。看呐，冰箱里甚至有一大罐牛奶。

Steve看着牛奶瓶后面似乎写着什么，他疑惑地把瓶子转过来，“先生，上次那瓶全脂的味道会更好一些！您的身材根本不需要买2%低脂牛奶！“

他笑了笑，决定接受建议。

Steve看了看时间，他正好有时间出去吃个饭，顺便把小精灵推荐的牛奶给买回来。

——

Steve终于在下一周提前下班回家的时候看到了忙碌的小精灵。

“Bucky，好久不见！“他一进门就看到角落的工具包，可是却没看到小精灵本人。Steve脱下西装外套，四处寻找那小小的一只。

下一刻，Bucky不知道从哪里飞出来，有些慌乱地搓着手向Steve打招呼，“先生！您回来啦！”

Steve一看就明白了，Bucky嘴上有一圈奶白。他开始冲着Bucky乐，“让我猜猜看，你喝的是全脂的还是2% reduce fat的？”

“先……先生！”Bucky惊慌失措地猛地往后飞了一段距离，似乎是在确定Steve不会揍他。“我我我不是故意偷喝的！我我我只是想看味道是不是真的差了很多，因为晚上想做一道奶油汤……“他急得两颊通红，双手拼命在身前摇，希望Steve能相信他的话。

Steve侧了侧身看到餐桌上被拖出来的两罐牛奶，还有旁边的量杯和食品秤，知道小精灵一定被吓坏了，毕竟偷吃偷喝可是家政部的大忌。

“喏，擦擦嘴。“Steve心里憋着笑，没说其他的话，只是故作平静地递给Bucky一张餐巾纸。

Bucky飞在空中，接过了那张能当他被子的餐巾纸，眼睛里慢慢攒出一泡泪，在他的眼眶里打转。“先生，请不要投诉我……我…我真的没有偷喝……嗝…如果您不相信我的话，这次的50便士我不收了…“他被吓得打了个嗝，委委屈屈地祈求到。

Steve赶紧走过去轻轻用手指碰了碰小精灵，他大概被吓坏了，Steve挠挠头，自己只是一时没忍住想欺负下这只小精灵，结果，自己看上去真像是坏蛋啊……

“我逗你玩的，我知道你没偷喝。”Steve低声安慰他，他自觉地放轻了说话音量，以避免自己看上去咄咄逼人。“我只是好久没看到你了，有点没控制好自己的情绪。”

Bucky用纸巾擦了擦泪，拖着纸巾飞来飞去，似乎被哄开心了。“那我以后尽量在你在家的时候来？”

“求之不得。”这是真心话，Steve作为一个单身汉，多么希望回到家后也能有个人聊聊天说说话。

Bucky给了Steve一个大大的笑脸，虽然眼角还带着泪珠，但是到底是开心了。

Steve发现小精灵很容易被哄好，只要用手指头摸摸他的小头顶，他都能给你一个羞涩的笑容。

——

Steve很这次有幸目睹了一次小精灵打扫的全过程，不得不说，他觉得很神奇。

Bucky基本上没用上很多的家务魔法，他只是在肩膀上搭着一块魔法抹布，然后一手扫帚一手簸箕，唰唰唰地在地上飞快的扫动，在他脚下形成一道灰尘小旋风，然后把灰尘归到一个角落，施展一个魔法把它们变没。确认地上没有灰尘之后，他会放下扫帚，把抹布从肩膀上沉下来，撅起小屁股，从地板的一边飞快地跑向另一边。

嗯，很古老的抹地方法，Steve摸着下巴点评到。

工作的时候Bucky像是不会累一样，吭哧吭哧地没有停顿地完成了清洁。结束一切后，他才瘫坐在地上，收起翅膀，抹了抹额头上的汗水。

Steve看着擦完汗就放任自己倒在地上的小精灵，去厨房给他削了一颗苹果，又用刀给苹果基本上剁成了丁，端给了小精灵。

小精灵一定是第一次收到来到客户的感谢，他有些不知所措，“先生？”他努力站起来，双手放在身前有些拘束。

“吃吧。“Steve弯起嘴角，看着在那水果盘面前显得如此小只的Bucky。如果我是他，看到这么大一盘苹果，肯定也吓呆了。Steve不厚道地想。

Bucky慢慢走上前，抓起一粒苹果丁，那苹果丁虽然已经很小，但还是有他拳头大。他仰起他小小的脸，感激地看着Steve，“先生，您是好人。“

Steve挑了挑眉，小精灵不知道这种话不能说吗？

“先生您也吃，我吃不完会氧化的！“Bucky很担心地看着那一盘苹果，用他大大的眼睛希冀地看着Steve。“我吃一粒就饱了。”他擦擦嘴，“我先去做饭了！”他的翅膀从背后抖出来，飞到空中。

“多休息会吧？”Steve不是很好意思这么快就让小精灵去做饭，看着Bucky坚持的样子，也不好说什么，他只得跑去书房，他准备看看关于家政小精灵的书来打发时间。

“唔……一般13-18岁，wh..what?”Steve被书里写的吓到了，这是童工啊！

“小精灵的寿命一般在25-30年……”Steve看到这有些难过，照这样说的话，Bucky已经度过了生命里一半的时光了，可是他还是这么单纯，想想他那么容易脸红的羞涩个性，Steve是真的觉得心里怪难受的。

“Bucky，你以后都留下来陪我吃饭吧？”Steve冲着厨房里正在用长长的棍子搅拌奶油汤的Bucky说。

“！“Bucky吓了一跳，他放下手里的搅拌棍，飞到厨房门框那，趴在门框上露出一点头看着Steve，想看看他是不是在说笑。

Steve看着门边那半个小脑袋，“我想要你陪陪我，说说话。“

“……”迟疑了一会儿，Bucky还是高兴地答应了。

Steve先生，是他见过最好最好的人！Bucky在汤锅上方飞着转了好几个圈，他才不能被别Steve看到他这样雀跃的样子呢！不然就太失礼了！

Chapter 3

 

Steve趁着不用出任务的时候去买了点材料，他打算给小精灵打一套桌椅板凳，毕竟以后他们一起吃饭的时候，不能总让Bucky坐在桌上端着碗吃。

小精灵上次走的时候给他留了个联系地址，橡果木道99号邮箱。

Steve查询后发现，橡果木道其实是一个他回家路上会经过的小巷子，他下班后去买了一些饼干碎，提着去了橡果木道。

“鹿仔信件快递：请把您要寄的信件塞入信箱里，并附上20便士，信件将会在1-2天内送达！谢谢！”Steve发现99号邮箱上贴着这样一个便条。他好奇地从口袋里掏了张名片，从信箱口丢了下去。

“是谁是谁是谁？”邮箱里面传来一道小声却愤怒的声音，接着邮箱正面的锁门被打开了，Bucky扯着那张名片啪地出现在Steve的视线里。“不要寄快递就不要打扰我睡……先生？”Bucky吓了一跳，“您您您怎么来了！”

Steve弯下腰，看着这个简陋的邮箱，尺寸大概是13寸X8寸X13寸，里面放着几个药盒黏在一起做成的床，地上放着小精灵做卫生用的工具。

“我就顺道来看看你。”Steve摸出他的魔杖，给邮箱里照了照，让自己看的更清楚，Bucky退回邮箱里，站在角落，不好意思地扯了扯自己的衣角。

“先生，我这里实在不够大来招待您……”

Steve从上方的信件塞入空往下看，正好对着Bucky的床。“Bucky你这样信件塞进来的时候不就砸到你了？”

“就是要砸到我才好呀！”Bucky抬头从塞入孔里看着外面的Steve，“这样就能叫醒我，让我可以随时去送快递呀！”

“你……很缺钱？”Steve皱着眉，想起小精灵平常不仅要给自己家里做卫生做饭，还有另外5个客户，还要送快递，他真的有时间休息吗？

Bucky敲了敲自己的金属手臂，“因为我的手臂老是坏……我要去修。”

“为什么不让家政部去修？”Steve不解。

“我本来当不了家用小精灵的，因为天生的手臂缺憾，可是家政部破格收了我，如果还让他们去修，我会被炒掉的！”说着Bucky的肚子响了起来，他脸红了一下，揉了揉自己的肚子。

Steve把饼干碎递给他，“我没吃完的，你吃一点吧。”

“谢谢先生！”一个甜甜的笑。

——

当Steve家的打扫日到来的那一天，给Bucky做的特制小桌椅已经完工了，Steve甚至给它们上了漂亮的红色油漆。他把它们放在桌子上，整齐地摆好。

小精灵依然是匆匆忙忙地飞进来的，他落在地上，擦了擦头上的汗，小声对Steve解释，“我刚送完城南一个快递！”

Steve只得给他一个微笑，递给他一块裁小了的湿纸巾。

“今天你打扫完，可以在我家洗个澡。”Steve知道Bucky家根本没有水，他猜平常Bucky都是去公园的喷泉或者其他什么地方解决这个问题的，夏天还好，想到冬天还要去那些地方洗冰水澡，Steve就觉得胃疼。

Bucky一瞬间涨红了脸，“先生我是不是很脏……“他抬了抬自己的小脚丫，看有没有在地上留下脏脚印。

“哦我不是那个意思，洗个热水澡，你可以放松一下。“Steve蹲下，拍了拍Bucky的头顶。

“可是我只有一套衣服。“Bucky不好意思地说，他低头看了看自己那套洗的发白的衣服，有些犹豫。

“你可以先穿这个，衣服洗好了我帮你用烘干机烘干。”Steve抽出一张餐巾纸，在上面戳了三个洞。

——

Bucky站在Steve的浴缸面前犯了难，就算他会游泳，在这样大的浴缸里洗澡也绝对会淹个半死。

“看我的脑袋！”Steve有些懊恼自己的不周到，他从柜橱里拿出一个茶杯，从洗手池里接了一杯热水，放在盥洗室的地板上，“你可以在这里洗。”

Bucky看着那杯水，眼睛一亮。

“谢谢先生！这实在太棒了！”Bucky背对着Steve，愉快地脱了自己的衣服，晃着小屁股蹦跶进了茶杯。

Steve其实有点想侧过头看Bucky的正面，因为他实在很好奇小精灵的身理结构，很可惜，Steve心里想。

小精灵在水里一阵扑腾，边洗边唱歌，来来回回都是那一首，“洋娃娃和小熊跳舞跳啊跳啊一二一~”顺便把泡泡弄满了自己的全身，甚至沾到他的头发上，白白的甚是可爱。

Steve觉得靠在门框上观摩了全程的自己像是一个变态。

——

Bucky用一张餐巾纸擦干了自己，他把自己的头和双手套进了Steve事先准备好的餐巾纸里，然后用一根毛线系紧了自己的腰，虽然看上去像是穿了一件白色的裙子，不过他很满意。

Steve在一边乐呵呵地想，Bucky没穿内裤耶。他看着Bucky蹲在那小小的背影，他在使劲搓着自己的衣服，半长的棕色卷发跟着身体的节奏一前一后地甩，小精灵还要时不时用手背撩一下掉到前面挡住视线的发丝，一阵忙活。

而Steve早就拿好了吹风机在一旁侯着。

等Bucky怪不好意思地把洗干净的湿衣服递给Steve的时候，Steve发现少了内裤。

“你内裤不要烘干吗？”

Bucky咽了下口水，忙摆着手，“不……不用了，我直接穿就好了！”

“快脱下来我给你吹吹。”Steve看着往后退的Bucky，一边失笑一边拽住Bucky直接动手脱。

他用食指勾着那小到他几乎不能辨认是内裤的布料，和Bucky其他的衣服一起放在吹风机下烘着。

“实在是太不好意思了！”Bucky盘着腿，托着腮坐在水龙头上看着一边的Steve。

“哪里。”Steve乐，他觉得很有趣。他才不说他从这个角度看到了小精灵羞羞的地方，涨知识了，Steve想。

不过怪可爱的，噗。  
Chapter 4

 

这是杜兰市今年第一场雪。

Steve已经差不多十天没有回家了，他和几个同事在边界森林里查询一起山怪入侵的事，终于在落雪的第二天得以回到杜兰市。

而杜兰市的街道已经被白雪覆盖。

Steve有些担心那只小精灵，他的邮箱口可是暴露在外的，不知道他会不会舍弃他的快递工作把那道口子给封上。

事实证明小精灵依然在大雪中拖着几倍于他身体的信件飞来飞去。

Steve来到99号邮箱口的时候，小精灵似乎并不在家，他从送信口看下去，里面已经落了一层雪，把他小小的空间遮的严严实实。他把自己的大衣裹得更紧了一些，从口袋里掏出一包烟。

“噗”，Steve用魔杖给自己点了一根烟，深深吸了一口，他打算在这里等小精灵回来。

——

小精灵回来的时候翅膀上裹着一层薄雾，他似是冷极了，一边哆嗦一边抖着翅膀上的冰凌。

“Bucky。”Steve把烟踩到脚下，叫了小精灵一声。

小精灵扭头看到Steve，很兴奋地在空中绕着Steve的头飞了一圈，“先生！好久不见！您还好吗？”

“我很好。”Steve当着Bucky的面从Bucky的口袋里掏出一个钥匙，打开了信箱的门。

“先生？”Bucky没看懂Steve想要做什么，他只是原地滞在空中。

Steve把雪从信箱底部用手拨出来，然后找到了那些工具，以及少的可怜的日用品。“你跟我回家。”

Bucky的翅膀停了一瞬，然后他瞬间掉在地上，在地上打了个滚才停住。小精灵坐在地上，揉着自己摔疼了的屁股，他抬头询问地看着Steve。

“你吃的少也不占地方，还能陪我说说话。”Steve没有犹豫，他早就打算这么做了。

“可是……您是客户……”

“我以为我们早就是朋友了。”Steve皱眉，他讨厌Bucky这种小心翼翼地态度。

“那……我的快递？”

“你的手臂，我帮你修。”Steve没直接回答他的问题，他只是轻轻弹了弹Bucky的金属手臂。然后他拎起Bucky的后领，像提一只幼猫一般把Bucky从地上提到信箱里，催他收拾东西。

——

“先生！”Bucky坐在Steve的肩上，小拳头牢牢抓住Steve的领子。

“我叫Steve。”

“St…Steve？”Bucky口吃，他会不会太逾越了？

“今晚你得先和我睡一晚，明天我会去我侄女家拿她以前玩的芭比娃娃的房子。那里面有起居室之类的设备，上面铺一层褥子你就可以睡了。”Steve和他解释道，绝口不提那粉红到可怕的颜色。

“好。”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，Steve先生真是个大好人！

——

自从Bucky入住以来，Steve发现家里每一天都干净的令人发指。小精灵虽然没有继续做他的鹿仔快递，但是其他客户家的清洁工作并没有辞去，史蒂夫无奈地觉得小精灵似乎更忙了。

周末的时侯，当Steve钻进那栋玩具房屋找Bucky的时候，愕然发现屋子里乱的可怕。小件的衣服丢的到处都是，不能用的马桶上勾着一个红色围裙，小鞋子东一只西一只，工具插在花瓶里。

Steve惊地一头撞上了小屋子的房顶。

“Steve？”Bucky从Steve公寓里真正的盥洗室里飞出来，诧异地看到Steve跪在地上揉脑袋。

“Bucky你屋子里怎么脏乱差到这个地步？你不是家政小精灵吗？”

Bucky脸唰地一下子红了，他飞冲进他的屋子，用最快的速度整理了一下，然后他从窗口探出他的脑袋，“Steve你不可以乱进我的屋子！万一我在换衣服呢？”

Steve撇嘴，早被我看光了。

——

Steve走到公寓楼下的时候就觉得奇怪，这个点Bucky应该早就回到家里了，可是他从窗户看上去，他的公寓还是漆黑一片。

他打开门，家里一片静悄悄。

“啪”，他打开灯，一眼就看到了贴在墙角瑟瑟发抖眼泪汪汪的Bucky。

“Bucky？”Steve看着Bucky苍白的脸色，吓了一跳，忙上前去。

“Steve！”看到来人是Steve，Bucky哇的一声哭了出来，他冲上去抱住Steve的食指，Steve就看到小米粒似的泪珠从蓝汪汪的眼珠边溢出，沾湿了他的手指。

“怎么了？”Steve不自觉地放轻了声音，他从没见过小精灵这么惊吓的样子，作为同居人，他必须知道为什么。

“我我我看到了些不该看到的东西，有人要杀我！”

Chapter 5

 

“谁要杀你？到底发生了什么？”Steve心想谁会杀一只家政小精灵呢？“冷静一下，Bucky！没事了，无论发生什么，你在我这是安全的。”Steve掰了块牛奶饼干递给Bucky。

Bucky颤巍巍地接过那块饼干，“我今天去钱宁街1号打扫，因为这户人家每次付我200便士，家政部要求我连壁橱里面都要清理，我正在壁橱里清理呢，进来两个男人。”他说到这里抖了抖翅膀，“他们没看到我，在那里说些黑魔法的事！”

Steve一听到黑魔法三个字就觉得事情大条了，他作为一个魔法部探员，首要职责就是打击黑魔法！

“说他们买通了魔法部的一位大人，叫……”Bucky咽了下口水，他努力想着那个拗口的名字，“他们叫他红骷髅。”

Steve满脑子问号，他很确定他们魔法部没有这样一位有着邪恶名字的大人，那么，拥有这个绰号的是谁？

“我感觉听到了什么不得了的东西，我吓了一跳……”Bucky欲哭无泪，他不小心踩翻了一个汤匙。“然后他们就向我走来举着魔杖说些奇怪的咒语，我吓坏了！飞到壁炉里逃了出来。“

“Steve！他们不会放过我的！“Bucky揉揉眼睛，他可从没遇到这样的事，那两个男人在他逃走的那一瞬甚至在威胁他要把他挫骨扬灰！

Steve有些担心地摸了摸Bucky的头毛，从腋下把他举了起来，“没事了，乖。”

——

晚餐的时候，Steve坐在沙发上看今天的魔法时报，看完才突然觉得，今天小精灵做饭的速度似乎慢的很。他扭头往厨房的地方看去，只看到穿着红色小围裙的Bucky背对着他用一种很不协调的姿势煮着汤，他的金属手臂一直无力地垂在空中。

Bucky一直在用一只手准备两人的晚餐。

“你的手臂？”Steve快步走上前去，接过Bucky手里的汤勺，“怎么回事？”

小精灵不好意思地低下头，用脚尖在地上划着圈。

“说话。”Steve哭笑不得，他还能骂他不成？

“逃跑的时候撞着壁炉了……”说罢抬起脸冲Steve乐。

“你还乐？”Steve失笑着数落他，拎起小精灵放在自己肩膀上，“你告诉我怎么做，我来。吃完饭帮你修胳膊。”

——

其实Steve心里也没谱，他的魔法多是用来抵御黑魔法用的，修理器械之类的还从没干过，他抹着额头上溢出的汗，心虚地查着魔法书。

“Steve，你会不会啊？”小精灵像是看出了Steve的窘迫，他也没催Steve，只是很乖顺地坐在纸抽盒上。

“别着急……”Steve梗着脑袋，他一定能征服这只该死的金属手臂的！

Steve站起来，捏着自己的魔杖，另一手还捧着魔法书，对准小精灵的金属手臂，“清新秀气！”

手臂变的锃亮！

“Steve好像不是这个耶！”

“闭嘴我知道……”

“修理一新！“

手臂的螺丝全部拧紧，错位的铁片也归位了。

“这个有点像哦！可是我手臂还是动不了啦。”

“闭嘴。”

“油光闪烁！”

手臂打了蜡涂了机械润滑油。

“逢凶化吉！”

“电闪雷鸣！”

“金蛇狂舞！”

“完好无缺！”

“轰”的一声，一团白色的雾在Bucky身上炸开，把站在一边的Steve吓了个半死。他忙上前用手拨着白雾，想看清Bucky怎么样了。

“Bucky？你怎么样？”

Steve看着雾里一团人影，忙举起魔杖对准了那人，“你是谁？是被我召唤来的吗？我说错咒语了你快回去！”

“Steve，是我……”一道熟悉的声音。

“……”Steve看着那个人影慢慢走出消散的雾气，彻底惊呆了。

放大版的Bucky。一切都放大了，包括红色的围裙和那只金属手臂。

“Steve你一句对的咒语都没念对，现在要怎么办啦？”依然保留着小精灵说话方式的Bucky摇了摇自己恢复出厂设置的手臂，撇着嘴看着Steve。

Steve半天没能说上一句话，他能说什么？

哇哦，没想到你变大了之后是个大美人嘛！

还是，嗨帅哥你的发型我很喜欢哟！

憋了半天，Steve指了指Bucky身上的围裙，“要不，先把这个脱了？换身衣服？”看着一个美人在自己家里穿着红色的围裙，对Steve来说是一项严酷的考验。

——

就像是慢慢适应了这个身体一般，小精灵，哦不，现在是大精灵的眼睛滴溜溜地看着Steve，“Steve，这件衣服太大了！”他换上Steve的T恤后又脱了下来。

Steve苦着脸跪在地上给Bucky找小一些的衣服，拜托你不要在我面前袒胸露乳好吗？

Steve从底层抽屉里找到了他十几岁时穿的衣服，大小应该刚刚好。看着Bucky套上那件白色的T恤，Steve终于松了一口气。

Bucky现在心情很好，“变大了那些人就找不到我了！”他笑眯眯地切了一盘水果，递给Steve，“Steve我还能在你这借住吗？我回不去信箱了。”他盼望地看着Steve。

也是这个时候，Steve才发现，精灵的耳朵是尖尖的，配着Bucky白皙的皮肤，还有此时兴奋的红潮，完全劫持了Steve的目光。

“嗯……唔，可以啊。”Steve抹了把脸，他受不了Bucky了，精灵真是祸害，各种意义上的。

“我睡沙发！”Bucky开心地跳坐到沙发上，愉快地滚了滚。

Steve看着Bucky趴在沙发上，背上有两个凸起在蠕动，似乎有什么要破茧而出。

“别！！！”Steve连忙摁住那两个凸起，“Bucky你不能把翅膀放出来，现在的你不行！”他没忘记那两对翅膀的长度算下来比Bucky还高，如果现在放出来，“你的翅膀会直接把我抡墙上的！”  
Chapter 6

 

Steve早上醒来的时候第一件事就是去客厅，他想确认一下昨天变大的Bucky是不是他的梦。

沙发上空无一精。

随即他就听到地毯上传来小呼噜的声音，他探过头去一看，松了一口气的同时也笑了出来。

Bucky裹着毯子倒在地上，蜷成一团像只虾米。棕色的发丝滑落下来挡住了大半张脸，只能模糊看到淡色的唇。

“Bucky，起床了。”Steve走上前去，弯腰拍了拍地上的Bucky。

“呜……？”Bucky动了动，还是没彻底清醒，他只是下意识地嘟囔了一句。

“那你先清醒一下，我去洗漱。”Steve也没继续叫他，伸着懒腰进了盥洗室。

——  
Bucky醒了有一段时间了，可是他觉得脑子里一片混乱，他扒着毯子，盘着腿弓着腰低着头还坐在地上发呆。

金属手臂还是不听使唤。叹了一口气，不知道现在的体型去修手臂会不会被当成奇怪的人。

其实Steve在刷牙的时候也想过这个问题，他打算带Bucky到他一个朋友的私人诊所去看看，也许不会引起很大的轰动？

“Bucky？！”Steve还没踏出盥洗室的门就和Bucky撞在一起了，Bucky依然呆呆的双眼无神，只是身体牵引着他去洗漱。

“好吧……我去准备早餐。”Steve把Bucky身上歪了的衣服扯了扯正。

——  
Bucky的手臂穿不了太多的衣服，于是Steve只能在他的T恤外直接套了件大衣，然后帽子手套围巾这样戴上去。Bucky显然很不习惯这样的穿着，他僵在那，让Steve像打扮公仔一样给他穿戴。

两人在出门的一刻都重重打了个喷嚏，冬天真要命。

Steve扭头看缩成一个球的Bucky，心里有些担忧，可别感冒了。

——

小诊所几乎不能称为诊所，它只有一位魔法师坐诊，什么护士助理更是全都没有，魔法师什么病人都接，缺钱的时候也接接兽医的活。

此时这位魔法师用魔杖对着Bucky一顿挥，Steve在一旁紧张兮兮地看着面无表情的Bucky。

“Bruce？怎么样？”

“很快就好。“Bruce一手继续施法，一手抬了抬眼镜腿。“Bucky先生，你是什么品种？”

“……”Bucky掀了掀眼皮，没理他。

“Bruce，他很明显是家政小精灵……”Steve接话，他看的出来Bucky从醒来到现在都没彻底恢复。

“不，他不是。”Bruce冷静地下结论。“不要侮辱我的专业水平。”

“可是……他以前真的只有这么大！”Steve急了，他比了个手掌的大小。

“有趣。”

“Bruce！我亲眼见到的！他在我家当了几个月的家政小精灵！”Steve以为他不信。

Bruce转身回他乱糟糟的办公桌抽屉里掏出一个魔法球，“把你的双手放在上面。”他对Bucky说。

Bucky默默地把手放上去。

接着魔法球冒出了蓝绿色的光。

“看到没，这个光，专属于人类的，小精灵会是鹅黄色，你学过的。”Bruce对Steve摊了摊手。“只能说，他之前被一个强大的魔法师施法变成了家政小精灵，现在魔咒被打破了，他会慢慢恢复人类的各项特征。”说着，上前戳了戳Bucky背部蝴蝶谷的位置。

Bucky敏感地抖了一下，扭头就瞪Bruce。

“你看！”Bruce对Steve说，“他的翅膀已经变不回来了，因为精灵的体征在快速消…啊！”立刻就被Bucky“嘭”一声放出的两双大翅膀抡到墙上。

“哼！”Bucky用下巴鄙视了Bruce一下，接着不情不愿地收回了翅膀，他确实能感觉到翅膀快要放不出来了，但是至少这次可以！除了Steve，谁都不能摸他翅膀！那里是禁区！

Bruce从地上捡起自己的眼镜，揉了揉腰，半天没直起身，“你这样我很不喜欢，我觉得这样很不好，Bucky先生！”

——

Bucky走出小诊所的时候心情就好多了，他靠在诊所外的墙壁上等Steve和他的朋友道别。街道上一片雪白，这还是他第一次可以好好看这样的景色。

“Bucky，我们回家。”Steve冲Bucky招了招手。

Bucky点点头，双手插在大衣口袋里，“Steve，你聘请我当你的管家吧？”

“嗯？”Steve转头看Bucky，Bucky正低着头踢着路沿边的野草。

“你能不能收留我？”Bucky停下脚步，“我会付你房租的！”

Steve笑弯了眼，他伸手过去揽住Bucky的肩膀，带着他往前走，“做饭打扫当房租，怎么样？”

“好。”

“我们走快点，外面这么冷，你别发烧了。”  
——  
发烧的是Steve。

而Steve已经很久没发烧过了，他躺在沙发上，霸占了Bucky的位子，头上放着一块湿毛巾。

“Bucky！这毛巾太冰了！”Steve抱怨着，这么冷的天简直太受罪了。

Bucky蹲在一边，用自己的金属手臂换下了冰冷的毛巾，他的手捂在Steve的额头上。

“啊……好多了。”Steve呻吟了一下，Bucky的金属手臂太好用了。

“Steve你要多盖一些！手放到被子里别伸出来！”Bucky皱着眉，Steve生病的时候一点也不像平常成熟稳重的样子，而这样的Steve让Bucky束手无策。

“你不能要求我老老实实躺在被子里，这太无聊了！”Steve不乐意地扯了扯被子，偷偷把自己的脚从被子另一端伸了出来。

“Steve！”Bucky瞪他，他把头发往耳朵后面别去，然后不依不饶地把热牛奶递给Steve，“别搞那些小动作，现在，把它喝了！”

“那你给我念故事听我就喝。”Steve有气无力地折腾Bucky。

“你三岁吗？！”

“……”闭着眼睛无视Bucky端着杯子的手。

“……”

“在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣……”  
“这是什么故事？”  
“你听不听！”

“听，听。”

“……是因为她非常爱那些小小的海公主——她的一些孙女。她们是六个美丽的孩子，而她们 之中，那个顶小的要算是最美丽的了。她的皮肤又光又嫩，像玫瑰的花瓣，她的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，像最深的湖水。”

“哦是海的女儿啊！”

“……”  
“我错了，你继续说。”

暖炉里冒着热气，沙发上躺着的金发男人闭着双眼，嘴角带着一丝微笑，而在一旁笨拙讲着故事的男人，也带着冬日里最暖人的温柔。  
Chapter 7

圣诞节那天，Steve给Bucky买了只等身大公仔作为圣诞礼物。  
“这是一只……兔子？”Bucky接过那只白色的公仔的时候，不确定的说。  
Steve点头，虽然他也认不大出来这是个什么动物，但是Bucky说是兔子，那就是兔子。  
Bucky露出一种古怪的表情，“Well…我很喜欢，谢谢你Steve。”他单手抱着那只巨兔，给了Steve一个拥抱。  
Steve在Bucky肩膀上抿着嘴笑，他看到Bucky抓巨兔抓的死紧的手指，他知道Bucky喜欢。  
于是从那天起，每天Steve起床的时候都能看到Bucky搂着只巨兔在地上呼呼大睡，他双腿夹着巨兔的身子，头埋在巨兔的脸上，连被子都蹬掉了。  
今天的Bucky也还是没学会不掉下沙发呢，Steve摇摇头。  
——  
圣诞节后他们并没有等来连绵的大雪，而是雨季。  
而Bucky讨厌雨水。  
雨季湿漉漉的，不仅让他的胳膊哪里都不好，而且通常与雨水伴随而来的，还有电闪雷鸣，Bucky没告诉过任何人，他非常非常讨厌打雷。  
所以当Bucky抱着他的巨兔在一个夜晚敲响了Steve的卧室门的时候，Steve一头雾水。  
“Steve，我要进去。”Bucky坚定地说，一脸没得商量。  
Steve侧着身让他进去，看着Bucky毫不犹豫地走向自己的床。“……”  
“我今晚能睡在这吗？”Bucky坐在Steve的床上，摸着那一床还带有体温的被子，终于不好意思了起来，他从巨兔后面露出自己的脸，看着Steve问道。  
“嗯，为什么？”Steve关好门，他反正不介意。  
“轰隆——”一道惊雷划过，Steve的房里虽然没开灯，但是那一瞬的闪电让Steve清楚的看到Bucky脸上惊慌的神色。  
他了然地笑了笑，“睡吧。”  
Bucky立刻翻身缩进被子里，并努力把自己放在靠墙壁的那一面，给Steve留了四分之三的位置。  
“不用这样，我平常也只睡这半边。”Steve伸手扯Bucky，只扯了一手巨兔毛。“它掉毛……”  
“我知道……”Bucky贴着墙壁，小声嘟囔。  
Steve看着Bucky誓死不过来的身影，只得随他去。  
“你……你别转过来睡！”Bucky把巨兔挡在自己和Steve中间。  
“……为什么？”Steve郁闷，明明是Bucky自己要求的，怎么现在一副自己胁迫他睡自己床的样子？  
“我看着你的脸我睡不着！”  
Steve不由自主地摸了摸自己的脸，苦笑，“平常吓着你了真不好意思啊。”  
Bucky也不说话了，只是焦躁地动了动，自己转了个身面对墙壁。  
就在这时，又一道惊雷闪过，Steve看到Bucky用力地抱着巨兔，背部的蝴蝶骨都因为紧绷而立了起来，就算隔着睡衣，也看的相当清楚。  
Steve在心里默默叹了一口气，探上前去，从背后搂住了Bucky。他能感觉到那一瞬间Bucky的僵硬，可是他没放开，他知道这是Bucky需要的。  
“好了，乖，不怕。”Steve枕在Bucky的后脑勺处，轻轻地安慰他。  
“……”Bucky甚至向他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“睡吧，有我在。”Steve感觉怀里的人渐渐放松下来，呼吸也趋向平稳。  
——  
天气意外地在第二天放晴了，Steve醒来的时候看到满屋子的阳光第一时间觉得有些遗憾。  
随即他看到被Bucky抛弃在墙边的巨兔，和面对着自己蜷缩在自己怀里的Bucky，他的双手抵在Steve的胸膛上。  
Steve意外地觉得不想起床。  
他看着Bucky那比常人红润一些的唇，恍恍惚惚地凑了上去。  
很软，伸出舌头舔了舔，Bucky无意识地张开了嘴，伸了舌头进去，他有一种冲动，他想把怀里的人吻到窒息。  
他也确实这么做了。  
“唔……”Bucky呜咽了一声，声带带出的一丝轻微震动让Steve的舌头更加肆无忌惮，他一翻身，整个人压在Bucky身上，看着眼睛微微睁开一条缝的Bucky。  
Steve在Bucky的嘴里翻搅着，他从没试过这样美味的滋味，温暖潮湿的小舌被动地随着自己的搅动而无助地在口腔里滑动。  
“Steve……”Bucky迷迷糊糊地看到Steve的脸。他的手抚上Steve的脸，这样的回应让Steve第一时间察觉到自己的勃起。  
“Bucky，do you want me to stop？”Steve确定在自己硬起来的一瞬间，Bucky也彻底清醒了。  
Bucky看了他好一会儿，久到Steve差点要忍不住。  
“No, absolutely not…”Bucky立刻拉下Steve的头，给了他一个火热的回吻。  
一把火完全燃烧起来需要多久？Steve觉得只需要一个眨眼。他飞快地拔掉了Bucky的衣服，抚摸着那片温热的肌肤，Steve几乎是红着眼一寸一寸地让自己的手指停留在Bucky的胸膛上。从下巴，锁骨，到已经挺翘的乳头，流连忘返的打着转，听着Bucky吸着气发出的轻喘，他心里疯狂的念头层出不穷，“Bucky……你是我的，这些我摸到的我舔到的，都是我的……”  
Steve在顺利把Bucky的唇咬的更加鲜红欲滴后，顺着刚才手指划过的轨迹一路舔下，他吮吸着Bucky不住上下滑动的喉结，像是要把他拆吃入腹。  
而Bucky只有余力喘息，他渴求更多，可是Steve更加倾向于一点一点占有他。  
Bucky仰着头，微微张开唇，让自己可以呼吸到更多的氧气，他的手高举过头，紧紧抓着枕头。他的脸在Steve舔舐到小腹的时候彻底烧了起来，“Steve！”他带着哭腔，“别折磨我……”  
“耐心点，宝贝……”Steve的头埋在Bucky的小腹，他以跪趴的姿势双手还放在Bucky的背部，他的手感觉到Bucky背部的肌肉线条因为刺激不断地颤抖，那优美的弧线在低泣。  
“Bucky，你好热。”Steve能感受到Bucky从皮肤深处钻出来的汗水，他抬起Bucky的双腿，放在自己的肩膀，“这里……”他把手探向Bucky的后穴，然后他感受到一阵紧缩。  
“放轻松……”Steve轻笑着拍了拍Bucky的臀部，“你要吃的可不是我的手指头。”  
“闭嘴Steve！好好干你的活！”Bucky咽了下口水，他已经成功被挑起了情欲，“不然换我来！”  
Steve直接一个手指插了进去然后抽了出来。  
“嗯——”Bucky弓起身子，扭过了头，他死死咬着牙，他不知道自己怎么了，他竟然觉得惊人地空虚，想要更大，更粗，更热，更硬的东西狠狠捣碎自己。Bucky颤抖着手，向下握住了自己的分身。  
“你已经受不了了对不对？”Steve低下头细致地舔着Bucky后穴的边缘，不够，这还远远不够，他要看着Bucky发狂，为了他，发狂！  
Bucky觉得自己难以启齿的地方发出了一阵忍无可忍的瘙痒，他配合地挺了挺腰，“Steve，求你……”他咬着牙，眼角落下身理的泪水。  
Steve舔舔嘴唇，开始轻轻用手指抽插着那湿软的后穴。“宝贝，你现在就受不了了，一会儿你可怎么办？”他慢慢伸入第二根手指，“你哭的让我想现在就操死你……”  
“Steve……”Bucky被体内巨大的空虚折磨地快要尖叫，他咬着唇，听着Steve像变了一个人一样的强势。他不想承认，他喜欢这样。“Steve，换你的真家伙来！”  
Steve感觉自己硬的发痛，他空出一只手，对自己的分身使劲了撸了一下，然后恶狠狠地分开Bucky的腿，掰成近乎水平的角度，然后对着那个一缩一缩的小穴，使劲地吸了一口。  
“啊——！”Steve几乎没摁住Bucky，那一瞬间的刺激，让Bucky的身体弓出一个弯月。随即而来的是凶猛地舔舐与戳刺，Steve凑在那个小穴口，把自己的舌头插了进去，疯狂地转动，模拟着阴茎的抽查，流出的口水让整个穴口湿润滑腻。  
“够了！够了……”Bucky的双臀被Steve稳稳托住，在毫无着力点的姿势下，后穴的动作更加清晰。“Steve！操我！”Bucky用他仅存的力气拽住Steve，把他拽到自己身上，双腿大开环住Steve精壮的腰。  
Steve也被Bucky撩拨地不住粗喘，他无法再忍耐，于是他扶住自己的阴茎，固定着Bucky的胯部狠狠对准了插了进去。  
那一瞬间Bucky的反应可以说是可怕了，他张着嘴，无声地尖叫，绞紧了自己的后穴，也夹的Steve生疼，Steve只得停下动作，撸动着Bucky的阴茎让他放松。  
Bucky缓了一会后收缩了一下自己的后穴，这让Steve无法自持地用自己粗大的阴茎开始开垦那湿软的肉穴。  
像一个打桩机一样，Steve掰着Bucky的大腿根，一下一下把自己顶进更深的地方，像那是一个无底洞一般。  
Bucky被撞的无声呜咽，他在泪水中看着自己身上正拼命捅插的男人，金色的发丝已经被汗水浸湿成一缕一缕的，顺着脸颊滑落的汗水滴到自己的胸膛上，这太热辣了。  
“Steve……嗯…啊——”Bucky觉得他甚至可以感受到Steve阴茎上的每一根脉络，那粗大的肉根残忍地一点一点打开着自己，然后把自己顶的一颤，再迅速抽离。“别…再……再多一些！”他摇着头，不知道自己在说什么。Bucky的手覆上Steve绷紧了的臀肉，向自己的方向摁着，他不想让Steve的大家伙离开自己的后穴，就这样待在里面，狠狠的操烂自己。  
Steve的阴茎粗涨到小穴周围没有一丝皱褶，随着抽插的动作，那个洞口一片水声，小穴泛着殷红的光泽，随着Steve的插入往里翻去，又随着Steve的抽出带出一片穴肉。  
“Bucky！”Steve一边叫着Bucky的名字，一边死命把自己往Bucky的身体里戳，他像是一台永动机，不知疲累地向着一个地方抽插。Steve感觉到自己的睾丸愈发鼓胀起来，随着自己抽插的动作，那对双丸也使劲向Bucky的后穴挤着。  
Bucky已经说不出话来了，Steve没有其他的技巧，他仅仅凭借着他傲人的阴茎以及公狗腰，就把Bucky操的一塌糊涂。Bucky抓着床单的手指节已经泛白，他的脚趾也因为快感蜷缩了起来。  
但那个男人还觉得远远不够，Steve感觉到Bucky开始退缩，他直接摁住Bucky的腰，对着自己的阴茎狠狠砸下，像是要把Bucky的后穴组装在自己的阴茎上一般。  
“啊……Steve……嗯——”Bucky扭着腰想要逃离这样可怕的快感，他用手去握那在他身体里肆虐的肉茎，慌乱中只握住了那一对睾丸。Steve的双丸已经鼓的像两个小乒乓球，一层薄薄的皮包裹着它们。  
在被Bucky握住睾丸的下一刻，Steve的眼神也暗了下来，他能感觉到他的阴茎甚至更加粗壮了，无法言语的快感袭来，他的脑海中只剩下一个念头，他要吃掉身下的人。  
Bucky的腿已经无力缠绕，软软地摊在床上，Steve突然用手臂拉起Bucky，扶住Bucky的腰让他坐在自己身上，而那一下的撞击太过突然与深入。  
“啊——————”  
被撞射了。Bucky环抱着Steve，双手在他后背抓出了一道道的红痕，他的头向后甩去，哭喊着Steve的名字，不能自控地死命收缩着后穴。  
Steve感受着Bucky高潮时的肉穴，包裹着自己的阴茎，把每一寸皮肤都热情地碾压了一遍。  
太刺激了，Steve深深吸了气，忍住想要射的欲望，还不够。他抽出阴茎，感受着自己抽出时Bucky无力地颤抖与挽留，他的阴茎在退出洞口的那一瞬发出了“啵”的一声，然后弹跳着打在了Bucky的臀部。  
但是Bucky已经无法做出回应了，他和Steve的腹部沾满了自己的精液，他靠在Steve的身上重重地喘气，他知道Steve退出了自己的身体，也感觉到了那依然坚挺的肉茎不停擦着自己的臀瓣。  
“Steve，more…”Bucky伸出舌头，舔了舔Steve的耳廓，“Did you hear me？”  
在Bucky还没反应过来的时候，他就被一把翻过身，他跪着床上，以一种非常屈辱的姿势，再次迎接了Steve。  
“Oh merlin, that is so good…”Bucky一边呻吟，一边舔了舔自己的唇，他知道自己已经很累了，可是他还想要，他爱死了Steve跪在自己身后，一只手坚定地放在自己的臀瓣上，一只手扶着自己的腰冲撞着的样子，该死的性感。  
“额……嗯……”Bucky脸贴在床单上，他感觉到自己的眼前越来越模糊，这种迷然和欲望带来的快感相冲撞，“Steve！”他反手覆盖上Steve的手，“在我醒来前，不许把你的阴茎抽出我的身体。”  
“Yes, my lord.”Steve回以最用力的一记猛插，他会把这个小穴操热，把他们的体液操成泡沫，他会让Bucky在昏睡中依然被他抽插的快感激的落泪，他会让自己的阴茎杵在Bucky的肉穴里，然后他会抱着Bucky睡去，他们会一直连在一起。


End file.
